Reunion
by jokersdaughter7
Summary: My first story of this type. I like this pairing, and if you don't thats okay. This takes place after the Dark Knight where Batman runs off having taken the blame for murders Harvey Dent commited. He decides he didn't want to spend his exile alone.


Jack Ramsey, lying on his cot, was staring at the single light bulb that lit the entirety of his cell. If only Bruce had stayed with him. All of this never would have happened. Rachel and Harvey wouldn't be dead. In the last eight years, being what he was today, he'd killed a lot of people. Jack Ramsey was the Joker. And now he would be put on death row, in the front of the line for the electric chair. Being saved was too much to hope for. All he had ever wanted was Bruce's attention, and for Bruce to take him back. He got up and walked the short distance to the sink. He splashed the water on his face to remove the grime and makeup. As if he could wash away those 8 years. Rachel always wanted Bruce's attention, ad Jack couldn't afford Rachel distracting Bruce anymore. And then Harvey had come onto Bruce. That had sealed both their fates. Jack would kill anyone that tried to take his man.

Bruce had ended the relationship to fully become Batman. After he started fighting crime, there was no time to be together. Thinking he was helping Jack, Bruce broke things off. Jack lay down on the cot again, closing his eyes. Then he heard the sound of a cell door opening. His. Swiftly sitting up Jack prepared to defend himself. Only to be stunned to see Bruce standing there.

"Why did you come?" Jack asked as he began to cry. "I've come to rescue you." Bruce said with a smirk. "Go away!" Jack screamed, bawling. Bruce walked quickly over to the cot and slowly began to stroke his lover's face. Jack fought him. Putting Jack's hands behind his back and pressing his face into the cot, Bruce spoke into his ear," I've missed you every day. I'm not going to let you die, baby." Jack felt something wet on his face. As Bruce fell back, he wiped the wet streak from his face. Tears. He looked at Bruce only to see he was crying. Pulling Bruce back to the cot he whispered," Show me that you missed me. Make me yours again."

Bruce pushed him face first into the bed, and slowly pulled down Jack's pants. Then he pulled down his own. At the first push, Jack felt pain. He hadn't done this in eight years. Neither had Bruce, but it was kind of like riding a bike. You never forgot. Jack breathed in shallow pants, until Bruce was fully in. With swift jerks in and out, Bruce slowly gained space for his huge member. Bearing down on his forearms, he began to thrust into Jack, being sure to hit that special spot. "You remembered…..oh god…." Jack moaned. "Just like old times huh, baby?" Bruce whispered. Jack could only whimper as Bruce began to speed up. He took everything Jack gave, and like an animal, asked for more. Pounding into Jack, Bruce began to feel his release poised in his shaft. "Damn it." Bruce breathed. "Whaa…?" said Jack, barely able to speak.

"We're making too much noise; we'll wake up the whole prison black if we keep this up.'"Bruce murmured. Suddenly, he pulled Jack up off the bed, only to put him against a wall. Beginning where he left off, soon neither of them could form conscious thoughts."I like this wall, walls are good." Jack said breathily. He was about to lose control. Bruce could feel it. Before he could there was one thing Bruce had to do. On his next thrust he grabbed Jack's cock, sliding his hand up and down on the hard flesh of his beloved. Bruce taking him from behind and giving him a hand job at the same time, was just a one-two punch the Joker couldn't handle. He couldn't scream, or he'd attract attention. Instead of bellowing out in ecstasy like he wanted to, he spoke into the wall, loud enough so only Bruce would hear him."God I love you! I would …..oh Bruce!" The joker couldn't hold out any longer, his cum spraying the wall and his own stomach. Bruce wasn't far behind. Thrusting his hardest as he lost control he moaned into Jack's ear. His seed shooting into his lover, right where it belonged. Although weak from his release, Bruce was still able to pull the vial and syringe out of his pocket. Loading the syringe, he looked at Jack who was barely conscious. This was the only way they could make it out of here safe. Together. Jack would be mad at him later, but at least he would be safe. With that thought, he drove the needle into his lover's skin.


End file.
